


Removing Sam's Armor

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: Supenatural
Genre: Gen, Sadness, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog
Summary: Lucifer tries to stop Cas from taking Sam because he knows what will happen.





	

"What is that?" Sam's eyes are sleepy but wide and curious as he listens for the sound he had heard moments before.  
Lucifer shushes the boy, tenderly caressing the side of his face. "Nothing for you to worry about, Little One. Go back to sleep." He nudged Sam towards the bedroom the hunter had conjured in his mind. It wasn't much, but Lucifer appreciated Sam's simplicity. Sam complies with no strength left in him to defy the Devil. He closes the bedroom door as the sound of flapping wings echoes throughout the cage.

Lucifer exits Sam's mind, taking control of his beautiful vessel once more. They both preferred the furnished rooms in Sam's mind to the bleak outside of the cage.  
"Castiel!" Lucifer shouts out into the void surrounding the cage, "Castiel, I can hear you!"  
"Lucifer." Castiel's unnaturally deep voice says behind him as the angel lands outside the bars of the cage, huge black wings folding gracefully against his back, "Where is Sam? I can't sense him."  
Lucifer grins, "Sammy boy's not around right now. Now what do you want, brother?" He says the last word with a sarcastic drawl.  
Castiel frowns, tilting his head in the way of a confused cat. "I came for Sam."  
Of course Lucifer knew what the younger angel was here for. Of course Castiel would try to take his Sammy away.  
"You can't." Lucifer replies, his voice uncharacteristically steely. "You can't have him." He returns to a lighter, taunting tone, "Besides, a seraph like you couldn't possibly pull him out of here."  
Castiel's eyes darken in anger, "You don't know what an angel like me could do."  
Lucifer chuckles and leans his hand on the cage bars, leering. "Is that denial I sense, brother? You've really got to get rid of those... human emotions."  
The seraph's wings flap, black feathers rustling, as he snarls, "Let Sam out!"  
Lucifer shakes his head. "No can do, Cassie. Sammy's nice and cozy where he is and who am I to disturb him?"  
Luci?  
Lucifer squeezes his eyes shut. Sam, go back to sleep.  
Is that Cas?  
Cas senses Sam's consciousness."Sam? Is that you?" calls out. "Are you in there?"  
Sam wrestles his way to the surface, overtaking Lucifer's control. "Yeah, it's me. Cas, what are you doing here?"  
The angel reaches a hand through the bars, grasping Sam's arm. "I'm here to get you out, Sam."  
Sam's eyes widen fearfully. "No, Cas. You're not strong enough to take me out of here. Lucifer told me what will happen!"  
"Don't believe him, Sam. Everything he says is a lie."  
"No! It's true. Lucifer hasn't lied to me yet."  
Castiel just looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Sam. I can't listen to you, Lucifer must have seduced you like he has so many before." He closes his eyes. "Come on, I have to bring you back for Dean."  
Sam shakes his head, "I won't go with you. You can't take all of me anyway, Lucifer said...."  
Cas looks stubborn, "I don't care what Lucifer says. I can do this."  
Lucifer tosses Sam's consciousness aside. His eyes glow red as he speaks. "You're too self-assured, Castiel. Only an archangel could do this. Are you willing to take such a risk?"  
Castiel nods firmly, "Yes. Dean needs his brother back."  
Lucifer sighs, "Well, I'm in no position to stop you. But Sam will suffer for it."

Cas reaches a hand through the bars of the cage and lays his hand on Sam's chest, and a brilliant white light rises around them.  
When the light fades, Castiel is gone, Sam's body with him. With his fiery brilliance exposed, Lucifer flies from Sam's tiny naked soul at warp speed, even though he knows it will do no good. There is no distance in the Cage, and no matter how many miles he puts between them, Sam will still scream from just meters away. He apologizes to Sam, but with nothing through which to channel his true voice, the naked rawness of it sings like crystal from him, cutting through Sam like knives as the child screams. Lucifer burns with a new hatred for Castiel, for through his hubris he has ruined all chance of Sam coming out of this still sane.  
It wasn't until the night they had Sam tied to a chair and Cas felt around for his soul that Cas realized Lucifer had been telling the truth, and prayed to his absentee father for undeserved forgiveness.


End file.
